1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diapers and particularly to diapers which are adjustable to fit a variety of infants and are also reusable.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Diapers have been increasingly improved over the last decades. Initially, a diaper consisted of a panel of absorbant material formed in a rectangle. The diaper was appropriately folded and pinned to an infant. These diapers have a great many deficiencies including a tendency to cause diaper rash due to excessive moisture contact with the infant's skin and the tendency to leak due to inadequate sealing between the diaper and the infant.
One early development of a diaper can be seen with respect to U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,858 issued to Miller in February 1953. The Miller diaper is produced from a disposable material and includes longitudinally disposed tape on opposite edges to hold the diaper on the infant. The diaper is composed of a plurality of layers of material and is contoured to fit an infant. However, the tapes of Miller do not allow for adjustment of the diaper size. Also, the specific contour of the diaper reduces the absorbency by removing a large amount of material in the diaper front.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,459 issued Dec. 30, 1958 to Sobelson shows an infant's diaper composed of a rectangular sheet folded upon itself and stitched at its edges to form a tubular body. A plurality of longitudinally extending elastic stitches are disposed along the body to help it conform to the shape of an infant. However, the number of stretch stitches used in Sobelson would tend to pinch a baby's skin. Also, Sobelson requires safety pins to hold the diaper in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,772 issued Mar. 19, 1963 to Brooks et al shows a diaper made from a plurality of plies of moisture resistant plastic material having an inwardly projecting ridge of hourglass configuration provided with a strip of resilient material located between the plies of plastic. A hook and pile fastener is located on opposite ends of the diaper to hold it in place on an infant. The Brooks et al device is designed in a manner which does not allow great adjustability. Also, the use of disposable materials by Brooks et al makes use of that diaper exceedingly expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,461 issued July 21, 1964 to Farris; U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,664 issued Sept. 29, 1964 to Noel; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,608 issued Nov. 9, 1971 to Brink all show diaper constructions utilizing hook and pile fasteners for maintaining the diaper in position on an infant. Each of these patents is difficult to use and cannot easily be placed in proper position on an infant.